


夜色

by Xinwei



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinwei/pseuds/Xinwei
Summary: 声明：预警必看！暗影查理X威尔逊！NC17！简单概括就是一个威吊夜晚作死不点火被艹的故事。本文没有逻辑！





	夜色

威尔逊不记得这是自己来到这里有多久了。  
自从来到这个地方，他第一次体会到了活下去会有多么艰难。曾经他是一个不得志的科学家，然后命运开了一个残忍的玩笑，威尔逊在一瞬间失去了一切，孤身一人被丢到了这个邪恶的世界。

今天的夜晚似乎来的格外早，威尔逊抬头看向黑漆漆的天空，浓重的乌云之间流泻不出一丝月光。一股苦涩的感觉从心底升上来，也许每天灰头土脸的躲藏会帮助他狼狈的苟活下去，但更可能的是在他被逼到绝境之前，孤独会先扼死他的喉咙。  
篝火的亮光在随风跃动，威尔逊知道，自己不能离开这片微弱的光明，在黑暗中迈出的每一步都是深渊。  
黑暗中似乎有影子在靠近，这让威尔逊一瞬间觉得不寒而栗，猛地站起身来环顾四周，却什么都没有看见。  
“有人吗？”他不敢大声叫喊，在最难熬的黑夜，永远不知道会引来什么怪物。  
突然，火光骤暗，威尔逊低头看向地面，只看到重新缩回暗处的一双影手。威尔逊并不清楚那到底是什么，它出现在夜晚，掐灭篝火的亮光，比起其他可怖的威胁，影手更像是一个恶意的玩笑。

威尔逊重新坐下来，心里突然涌上一股奇怪的冲动，鬼使神差的没有为篝火继续添加燃料。  
也许自己真的是疯了，威尔逊盯着濒死挣扎的火苗，他清楚，影手不会就来这么一次，下一次出现，它们会毫不留情的将自己拖入黑暗。  
当影手再一次从黑暗中伸出，连威尔逊自己都有点惊讶于自己冷静，他眼看着影手将火苗熄灭，堕入黑暗不仅没有让他害怕，反而是带着一丝癫狂的兴奋感流遍四肢。威尔逊不知道即将到来的会是什么，但不管是什么东西要来，都好过在这个世界不死不活的重复度日。  
当感到暗影攀附上自己的身体时，威尔逊再一次觉得自己疯的可以。

这感觉诡异又羞耻，暗影解开威尔逊衣服的动作堪称温柔，它们轻柔的抚过脖颈，向下探去，当暗影触及乳尖的时候，带来的丝丝凉意细微而尖锐，两颗肉粒在冷风和暗影的双重刺激下很快挺立起来，在黑暗中威尔逊看不清任何物体，这让他有了一丝恐慌，挣扎着想要把在他身上游走的影手扯下去，但暗影却顺势缠紧了他的手臂，压着他的肩膀向后猛地一拽，将威尔逊重重的摔在地上。  
威尔逊明白，是自己刚才的抗拒触怒了暗影，他将马上为自己的鲁莽付出代价。现在他双手被紧紧的束缚在头顶，脖颈被绕紧，保持着一个在窒息边缘的感觉。然后，威尔逊感觉到自己开始被急速拖行起来，虽然目不能视，但能感受到身下蹭过的草地和石子，威尔逊感觉血液都要凝固了，当初他就是被暗影拖到了这个世界，现在又会被拖到哪里？  
“呃…啊！你想干什么！你要杀了我吗！”拖行中威尔逊勉强能用双腿无助的踢蹬，在他拼尽全力吼出这句话后，拖拽停止了。  
突如其来的安静让威尔逊有些胆战心惊，同时他注意到自己不知什么时候已经不着寸缕，短暂的平静之后，暗影重新动起来，这一次，它强硬的缚紧威尔逊脚腕，抬高拉开他的双腿，将整个后穴暴露出来，像是不满阴茎毫无动静，暗影缠上去狠狠地挤压磨蹭，威尔逊痛的倒抽一口冷气。  
缠绕在脖子上的暗影似乎收的更紧了，其余的在前胸和腰上胡乱揉按，呼吸不畅让威尔逊头晕眼花，胸膛剧烈起伏，希望能汲取更多的氧气，被压制在地上的身体开始挣扎，他无暇顾及刺激之下的阴茎已经勃起到极点，影手用指尖轻轻戳刺龟头顶端的小孔，带着些微的快感和疼痛，被束缚的身躯瞬间绷紧。  
这时候，威尔逊听到了一阵声音，一个女人的笑声，虚幻飘渺仿佛幻觉，下一秒，一双冰凉的手抚上他的侧脸。

“我的小科学家，你还记得我吗?“这个声音莫名熟悉，带着恶意与调笑的意味，”看来是不记得了，不过没关系，以后你会永远不敢忘记的。“  
威尔逊的瞳孔急剧收缩，羞耻惊怒之下，他抬头看到了声音的主人，黑发的女人正笑意盈盈的看着他的难堪处境。  
“你究竟是谁？！“在影手的又一次顶弄下，威尔逊开头质问。  
查理冷笑的看着他，毫无预兆的伸手狠狠握住勃起的器官，夹杂着痛和快感，还有未知的恐惧，但奇怪的是，这些反而让威尔逊感到一丝濒临绝境的舒服，前液开始从顶端小孔流出来，查理低头看了一眼，神情说不上是可怜还是轻蔑，她将手指在铃口处打转，指尖刮蹭着顶端，将液体抹上茎身，让整根阴茎变得光滑水亮。  
“不……”威尔逊还在挣扎，被查理一把按住，压低身体凑近舔弄敏感的耳垂，“也许我应该感谢你，但我会折磨你，玩弄你，让你这根…嗯？硬到不能再硬，让你满脑子只想着射精，但我不会给你释放的机会。“  
威尔逊感觉到暗影在探入自己后穴，撑开肠道内壁，在里面旋转刮蹭，被不属于自己的异物侵入体内，威尔逊下意识的要加紧双腿，但偏偏脚腕被牢牢束缚，动弹不得，只能痛苦的挺腰空蹬，当异物开始在体内抽送起来时，每一下都重重擦过那最敏感脆弱的一点，结合之处传来的粘腻水声让威尔逊几近崩溃。  
“你不能这么做！”威尔逊还想挣扎。  
“小科学家，在这个世界，没有什么是我不能的。”

攀附上全身的暗影随着挣扎越缠越紧，将他牢牢困在地上，维持着一个任人宰割的难堪姿势。身下的草丛被压得凌乱，威尔逊全身赤裸的躺在上面，生理性泪水不受控制的流出来，胸膛剧烈起伏，查理一手照顾威尔逊胸前的肉粒，一手掌握他的阴茎，威尔逊的下身已经一塌糊涂，双腿被最大限度的压向胸前，暴露出那个交合的部位，抽插的过程中带出的白浊蜿蜒淌出，  
耗尽力气之后的挣扎细不可察，威尔逊哆哆嗦嗦的承受着顶撞，微弱的呻吟断断续续：“啊…啊哈……求你……“  
查理发出一声轻不可闻的嗤笑，眼眸弯弯，笑意盈盈的审视着威尔逊，盯着他失去焦距而迷离的眼睛，“嗯…求我什么？”  
威尔逊咬着牙不说话，喘息着咽下呻吟，暗影开始在体内恶意的搅动，不停撞击着他因为快感而肿胀抽搐的腺体，威尔逊呜咽的声音带着情欲，整个身体像是在颠簸下坠，又痛又爽的感觉像电流一样漫延全身，威尔逊在头脑混沌的间隙还有空想，这种感觉竟如此之好，好过他在实验室所有的时光。想要射精的渴望一波波涌上来，超过了一切，整个身体出现了濒临绝顶前的痉挛，威尔逊不知道自己呻吟的有多大声。但查理环在他阴茎根部的手成为了一个噩梦，让他在濒临绝顶的边缘徘徊，让他在这种不上不下的绝望中丧失理智。  
怎么都好，只要再多给我一点点，让我释放，让我解脱。  
“我再给你一次回答的机会，你希望我做什么？”查理的声音就像是邪恶本身，引人一步步堕入深渊。  
“呃…哈啊…求你。”威尔逊放弃了，他绝望的闭上双眼，“让我…  
查理耐心的等威尔逊说完这句话。  
“嗯哈…杀了我吧。”也许自己的人生就是个笑话，前半生一事无成，后半生在陌生的世界中狼狈跌撞，这样的日子望不到尽头，今晚就当是死前最后的疯狂。  
威尔逊没有听到什么应答，但他已经不在乎了。

尽管了解过黑暗的恐怖，但威尔逊第一次期望白昼来的迟一些，也许他不该这样沉溺，但身体开始背叛意志，淫荡地迎合着暗影的侵犯，威尔逊充血红艳的后穴泥泞湿润，不断吞吐着暗影的粗大，更多的影手从黑暗中伸出来，温柔又强硬的舔上他的阴茎，托起他的囊袋，前后一起快速持续的给予威尔逊这种让人崩溃的折磨与快感。  
不知过了多久，也许是一瞬间，威尔逊从射精后的眩晕中请醒过来，瘫软地躺在地上，悲哀的发现白浊溅的到处都是，而查理和暗影已经无影无踪。此时天边第一道光照过来，慰藉着他情热过后敏感发冷的身躯，提醒着他黑夜已经过去，他依然活着。


End file.
